


you had me howling

by theheavycrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Jughead, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Clothed Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Marking, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Betty, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riverdale Kink Week, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Werewolf Betty, Werewolf Jughead, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/pseuds/theheavycrown
Summary: A soft, restrained mewl, broken by desperate wail, echoed its way through the trees and it came from Betty Cooper.Betty seeks relief from her heat by her own hand. It isn't enough - but Jughead is.





	you had me howling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greywind__stark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywind__stark/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Riverdale Kink Week | Day Two | ABO
> 
> Thank you to [opportunistichag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpportunisticHag/pseuds/OpportunisticHag), my friend and beta, who knocked out edits to this crazy fast and helped me with my ABO dynamics.

A soft, restrained mewl, broken by desperate wail, echoed its way through the trees and it came from Betty Cooper.

She clamped her teeth down onto her lower lip, darting her eyes about the forest. It had been three days since her heat had begun and the ache deep in her bones had become worse than ever.

Her legs were sprawled apart, panties long gone, and the skirt she wore was pushed up around her waist in a rumpled mess. She worked both hands furiously between her legs, desperately grasping a dildo in one and a vibrator in the other. 

Canting her hips forward, she curled her toes into the soil. She pressed the dildo as deep into her pussy as she could manage with each thrust, but still it wasn’t enough.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” she panted heavily. The fabric of her blouse and thin bralette felt like sandpaper against her breasts, irritating her even more. With a frustrated cry she fisted her fingers into the collar of the shirt, tugging down until she grasped them both and ripped the flimsy material.

Instantly, the cool night air felt like a salve to her hardened nipples. She let out a small sigh of relief, circling the vibrator against her clit.

The reprieve didn’t last for long as the deep seated heat inside her core throbbed for more, for  _ him _ . 

Dropping her head back against the tree she rested against, she whimpered, “Jug.” Her mind whirled, eyes squeezed shut as she pictured him, the leader of her pack, the alpha, her friend, Jughead Jones. She flattened her hand against the base of the dildo, pushing it into herself until the flesh of her palm grazed her folds. 

Betty was one of three omegas in their pack and surely, her self doubt screamed, not the one he wanted. He was unmated but she was far from the perfect pick, although they had always been close. She hated being an omega, the restriction it placed on her, how composed she was raised to be, and the clothes her mother forced on her. But most of all, she hated her own insecurity. It was that insecurity which sent her fleeing deep into the forest to ride out the long days of her heat rather than face Jughead’s denial, or worse, the claiming of her body by another.

“Juggie, I need you,” her voice quivered, thick with need that swelled in her throat.

Her internal muscles gripped at the dildo, but she might as well have been empty for all the good it did. She widened her knees, tucking the small vibrator up against her clit as she thrust at the open air. 

A deep growl rang out from across the small clearing and Betty was struck with terror. One of the pack had found her. Her eyes flew open and she froze. “H-how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Jughead rumbled lowly.

As her fear subsided, mortification took over. Her flushed skin began to feel even hotter as a blush spread from her cheeks to her chest. “I– I can explain. I was– I was just– I knew you wouldn’t–” She swallowed deeply, her tongue felt swollen.

His eyes narrowed on hers and she looked down between her legs suddenly, realizing her indecent position. She snapped them shut, dropping the vibrator, but still too desperate to remove the dildo and lose the small amount of relief it provided.

Jughead called out, “Stop.” A command. “Look at me.”

She paused suddenly, looking up to meet his gaze as he took a step closer. Her breath came out in shallow pants as she forced restraint on herself. She could feel the sweat that had gathered at her hairline as her heart raced, body screaming that she had to have him.

“Did you mean it?”

She widened her eyes but didn’t respond.

“Betty,” he growled. “Did you mean what you said? That you need me?”

“Yes.” The corners of her mouth turned down, voice quavering, ready for his rejection.

Jughead fisted his hands at his sides, taking one more step forward, head cocked to the side as he sniffed the air. “And what about want? Do you  _ want  _ me, Betty Cooper?”

His tone, a teasing lilt buried under a layer of pure  _ alpha _ , had her legs falling open again while a strangled moan escaped her throat. Her pussy contracted, making the dildo, now barely inside her, bob obscenely between her open thighs. “I want you, god I’ve wanted you for so long.” Tears sprang to her eyes as the ache of her heat rapidly spread through her entire being.

Throwing his head back, Jughead let out a growl that echoed through the forest. He leapt forward, dropping to his hands and knees between Betty’s open thighs. “I never thought you wanted this. The way you ran away every heat, I thought–” another growl escaped his throat and he shook his head. “Tell me again. Tell me if you want this. Yes or no, Betty. Because I don’t think I can–” he strained, nostrils flaring as he cut off suddenly, his jaw flexing with restraint.

She paused, only for a moment, biting down on her tongue as she searched his eyes before she flung her hand out and fisted the leather of his jacket. “ _ Yes _ , Jughead. Give me everything.”

His precarious restraint snapped. Reaching out, he grabbed the dildo still protruding from her pussy and brought it to his mouth. He closed his lips around it, pushed it across his tongue, as far as he could, and cleaned it quickly, groaning at her taste. When he was done, he tossed it aside. “That piece of shit isn’t good enough for you when you’re in heat.”

“No, no – it wasn’t enough, not even close. I ache so bad.” She whined and grasped the lapels of his jacket, pulling him to her until their their lips met in a frenzied clash of teeth and tongues. She dropped her fingers, tearing at the fastenings of his jeans. “Please, give me your cock, Juggie.”

Grabbing the fabric of Betty’s skirt in his fists, he yanked, ripping it in two. “Fuck, you smell good. I need to be inside you, now.”

With a sharp tug, she split the front of his jeans and his hard cock sprang free, long and thick. Her mouth watered and she groaned with desire. “Oh my god, fuck me, as hard as you can.”

“Get on your knees.”

Betty was quick to comply, scrambling to turn over and around, dropping down onto her elbows and knees. “Jug, please. Hurry, now,” she whimpered, fisting the stray leaves and dirt.

Grabbing her thighs, his hands large enough to grasp them fully, he pulled them apart then lifted her knees off the ground, bringing her hips up to level with his.

Her elbows and forearms dug harshly into the ground, but she didn’t care. She was on fire, inside and out, and only he could cool the burn. “Make me yours.”

“Mine,” Jughead growled out, lining up to her entrance before slowly pushing forward as he pulled her pussy onto his cock. 

A long moan poured out, deep from her chest, as he filled her. When he was seated to the hilt, he eased her back down to her knees and began to thrust, slow and deep.

Her skin buzzed and her head felt light, the burning that had consumed her for days quickly subsiding. She rolled her head, arching her back. “Yours, Jug, all of me is yours. Harder, you feel so fucking good.”

Grabbing a fistful of hair in one hand and her hip in the other, Jughead drove into her pussy. There would surely be bruises of his fingers imprinted on her flesh in the morning. 

The knot at the base of Jughead’s cock began to swell, stretching Betty’s pussy in the way she had always craved but could never achieve. Resting her weight on one arm, she shoved a hand down between her legs, rubbing her fingers vigorously against her clit.

“Love your pussy, Betts. Fuck, you feel better than I imagined.” He pounded into her at a brutal pace, forcing her back to arch even further as tugged at her hair. “I was waiting for you. I wanted it to be you. It was always you.”

Betty swayed back against him with every thrust. “Every time I’ve come to the woods - I would fuck my pussy for days and imagine it was you.” Her toes curled - the pain prickling across her scalp was the perfect counterpoint to the wave of cool pleasure rising underneath her skin.

Yanking her head all the way back, Jughead leaned forward to mouth at her neck, taking in deep breaths of her scent. He wrapped one hand around her throat and folded his other arm around her middle, pressing his chest to her back as he rutted into her. “I love you, Betty Cooper,” he murmured against her skin.

“I love you,” she cried out. “Always, Juggie.” Her pussy was stretched wide, fuller than it had ever been. Each thrust of his cock rubbed that perfect spot inside of her in a way that she could rarely achieve. “Bite me, please. Let me come, I need it. Mark me and make everything feel right”

Jughead squeezed her throat, sliding his other hand down to curl his fingers along hers. “Always, Betts.” He bit down on the nape of her neck and thrust fully into her all at once, pulling her back onto his swollen knot.

A shout broke out of her chest as pleasure crashed out from her core. It felt as if she had been dropped into the ocean, finally released from the heat that had consumed her every cell.

“My– Betty,” he panted out, shallowly thrusting his hips twice more. Seated fully inside her, he tilted his head back and howled, filling her with his come.

Their limbs quickly began to quiver, overcome by the sensations that had rushed through them. Jughead scooped her body against his and rolled them onto their sides, smoothing her hair back from her brow as he nuzzled into it. 

“Juggie,” she cooed, closing her eyes, full of his swollen cock and come, finally satisfied.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I made a post on Tumblr asking for drabble prompts for [Riverdale Kink Week](https://buggiebreak.tumblr.com/post/177421387460/kinksame-not-kinkshame-riverdale-fans-welcome) event. The lovely [greywind--stark](http://greywind--stark.tumblr.com/) and [mysingularityuniverse](https://mysingularityuniverse.tumblr.com/) asked for ABO. This is what came of those combined with one other request, three drabble length requests added up to this one one shot! I have never written ABO before so this was a whole new world to me. I am extremely nervous, here goes nothing!
> 
> This fic is named after [Howling, by RY X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCABBpc2O44). 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments?
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr! | [theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com)


End file.
